The present invention relates generally to beads, methods of making beads, and methods of using beads to remove metal and other ionic contaminants dissolved in aqueous solutions. The beads preferably include activated carbon and a binder and the activated carbon, and preferably the binder, are capable of sorbing dissolved metal ions.